The Purple Sorcerer
by kfcrowe
Summary: High in the mountains of Treahearn, a sorcerer and a dragon live, isolated from most life. In the kingdom of Draconia, deep in Honeywood forest, a prince has fallen to an unknown sickness. Deep under the earth in the Nether, a god plots his revenge. How could all of these things possibly be connected? Well, they have had quite a past together. (Sequel to The Budder Dragon)
1. Chapter 1- Cast Away

:-:-:

"Ugh," Seto moaned as Team Crafted converged together in the meeting room of the palace. "You okay Seto?" Ty asked. The sorcerer shook his head. All of the magic constantly surrounding him was overpowering his own magic, trying to force it to be used so that it could seep into him. "The magic in the air- ah- it's trying to force itself into me," he explained. Purple magic started swirling lazily around his hands, and he willed it to stop, but it wouldn't obey. Everyone at the table was looking at him now, as he flinched and twitched. Bluejay and Moona walked through the door, playfully shoving each other. The new magical presence washed over him like a tsunami. Seto cried out and tugged at his hair, pulling his legs to his chest. The purple magic swirled faster and thicker around his hands, and his eyes glowed purple. Suddenly his wooden chair was enveloped in a purple glow and rose into the air, the sorcerer clinging on. "Seto, get down," Jason said. Random cups started glowing too, and lazily defied gravity in random directions. "I can't! There's too much magic around," he tried to explain. The dragons and magic using humans tried to bottle up their magic, and suddenly all floating objects in the room fell to the ground. The sorcerer was left panting on the ground before getting up and staggering out of the room.

:-:-:

"You sure you don't want to eat in the café, Seto?" Brice asked as he set a tray on Seto's desk. "All of the dragons are eating, so it'll just overload me again. I don't want to hurt anybody." "Okay, stay well Set." "I love you Bri." "... We all want to see you better, you know." Seto abruptly turned from his text-book written in rune to stare at his boyfriend. "I'm not some mental patient that needs 'help' or to get 'better'! I am a sorcerer, and I'm not going to become a wizard just to be able to do some things with other people! These rune books, they are just as fun as those Cops and Robber games you tell me about. Just trust me Bri, I'm okay." Brice hesitated a second before giving the sorcerer a hug, pulling his head into Brice's chest. "I just worry. I worry no matter if you're in critical condition or top shape. It's my job to worry." "Well that makes two," Seto said, thinking of Brice and Ty. "Jason wanted to meet me for something, so I have to go. Bye Set!" Brice yelled before dashing out of Seto's room. Seto sighed. He didn't want this to happen, having to be put on house arrest, but it was for the benefit of his friends, Team Crafted. And Seto would do anything for his friends. Little did he know, they wouldn't all do the same.

:-:-:

Seto walked through the courtyard on one of his rare moments when he allowed himself out of his room, and today, outside. The maple trees that grew there swayed gently in the breeze, reminding him how beautiful nature was. Then he remembered how the yellow leaves reminded him of Sky's "budder". Seto chuckled, for his friends were strange, but he would never dream of making fun of them. Suddenly purple magic swirled around his hands, and he looked wildly around for the cause. He spotted Mitch running towards him with a huge smile, Moona, Jerome, and Marceline close behind. "Mitch stop!" Seto yelled in trying to save his friend. "Seto, it's been forever! How are you?" Mitch asked. "The magic, it's still being weird. I don't want to hurt you, so please don't get too close." Mitch tilted his head and took a few steps towards the sorcerer. Instead of listening, Mitch set an assuring hand on Seto's shoulder. The swirls of magic turned to flames, and Mitch's hoodie caught on purple fire. Seto jumped back and quickly put out the fire with a water spell, leaving Mitch soaked and shocked. Scared, Seto quickly scurried back towards his room without looking back. He didn't want to see the disappointment on his friend's faces.

:-:-:

"I'm telling you, he's a danger! He set me on fire today!" Mitch yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "He's become a danger to the kingdom," Quentin said, fists clenched. "Okay then, let's take a vote. All for keeping Seto in Team Crafted and the kingdom, raise your hands," Sky said. Ty raised his hand, teeth gritted. "He's saved my life before, he's saved all of our lives before this. Have you all forgotten?" No response. "All for kicking him?" Sky asked. Everyone else in the room raised their hands. Ty got up and ran out of the room. As he turned a corner, he hit a tall blonde. "Ty? Aren't yon supposed to be in a meeting?" Brice asked, helping Ty up. "No time. They're kicking Seto out, we need to get him under control." Brice nodded and they ran to Seto's room before opening the door. "Ah! A little warning next time before two magic users enter please?" Seto said, looking up from his rune book. "They're kicking you out, we need to fix this," Ty said hurriedly. "There's only one solution to it, but I'm not doing it," the sorcerer said. "What?" Ty screeched. "It would be to turn myself into a wizard, to eliminate magic from my body and put it into a physical object. I'm not doing that, it's like asking a human to suddenly turn into a monkey," he explained. "Well you have to!" "I'm not going to! I can try to put up with it. I just have to stay here, and keep my magic under my thumb. It'll be hard, but I can do it." Ty sighed. He should trust Seto, but what if he were wrong? Well, if he was wrong, then Team Crafted would be losing a valuable ally.

:-:-:

"Seto, you need to stop!" Brice pleaded, but the sorcerer couldn't stop his purple magic from spinning wildly around him, like a whirlwind. The sorcerer pulled his hair as he slid down the wall to the floor. "There's too much magic here! I _**can't**_," Seto cried. "Get him out! He's a danger to the citizens," Mitch ordered. "I'm so sorry, I can't control it! I just need to find some kind of seal then-" Seto interrupted himself with a pained yelp. "I won't let you do this. If he goes, I go," Brice announced, pulling up the weak boy. "I just need him out!" Mitch demanded. "I'm sorry," Sky said from behind Mitch. Brice's eyes grew from determined to furious. "Fine, he'll be better off without such disloyal friends," Solace said before picking Seto up bridal style and running away with dragon speed. Sky sighed. "We've done what's right for the kingdom," Mitch assured. "But at the price of two friends? I'm not sure we have," Sky said, staring at the open doors that the two had run out of. An unsettling feeling fell upon the two friends. They had made a good decision... _right_?

:-:-:

**A/N: HA! I did it. Now tell your school friends the new book is out, your co-workers, your grandparents. I want to hear the stories of how you told your grandma that a new book about YouTubers is out. And I'm trying to get myself into this, because I haven't been feeling it lately. But I'll try, for my Mafia. All I have to say is BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2- Questions

Seto sat in the far corner if the cave, wondering why his friends had betrayed him. Sure, he had to leave for the kingdom's sake, but to kick him out of Team Crafted? Was that really called for? He didn't know. Brice constantly comforted him, but Seto did wonder about his other friends. Why had nobody visited him? Brice tried to convince the sorcerer that they got lost, but Seto couldn't believe that. Tyler and Kyle had hiked up the mountain to see him, but none of Team Crafted, even Ty, had even tried. Seto and Brice would have seen them trying to climb up the cliffs like Brotato and Kkcomics had. Tyler had come to bring him his rune books that Team Crafted had thrown away. Kyle had come to have lunch with Seto and make sure he was well. What had he done to deserve this? What could anyone do to deserve this?

:-:-:

Ant sat in the tree with Jordan at his side. He coughed a bit, then smiled at Jordan. "You know, I really love when we can be alone like this," he rasped. "Yeah, those guards act like we're children!" Jordan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "To be fair, we are a good three hundred years younger than them. I do think-" Ant interrupted his own rant with a coughing fit. Jordan frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You've seemed rather- rather sickly lately." Ant covered his mouth and looked up at the demigod. "... I don't know. I just don't want anyone to worry for me." "Well, it's our job to worry," Jordan confirmed. "Jordan don't wor- wor-" the prince didn't get to finish his sentence, because he slumped forward, unconscious. "Ant? Ant?!" Jordan yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Help! Someone- no anyone! Help!"

:-:-:

Deep under the world, a dark figure chucked deeply, a shadow cast across his face by the lava's glow. "Eros! To me," he ordered, and a crimson scaled dragon slunk into the room. "Yes? What do you want? I am very busy, just as you are," Eros hissed. "I know that well. I wanted to tell you, the poison has taken effect on the prince. It toon longer than I thought it would." The dragon's white eyes narrowed. "What did you expect? It is meant to work slowly, insuring a slow and painful death. It can only be cured by Amethyst magic too, so don't criticize the poison I have in my tail. I can only use it once a century, so be happy I decided this was important enough to use it." "Yes yes, I know well how your poison works," the figure said, glancing at Eros' tail, which resembled a pickaxe, but had a hollow center which slowly accumulated said poison.

"How do you plan to take over the Overworld and the Aether by killing one prince?" "I plan to break spirit, the same way we planned it from when we kidnapped him in the first place! The High King is his brother, the Minor Prince-my son- his lover and destined rider!" "Of course, break the core of the kingdom. I am developing feelings for this plan, Hero," Eros said as he realized the genius of the plan. The god turned to his destined dragon and their glowing eyes locked. "Yes, me also. Now, the question is, what to do while we wait for the prince to die?" "You could help me. The Dusk Crushers and Nether creatures would much like their leader to rally them," Eros suggested, his ruby spikes that came from the base of his neck to his tail and horns that made a lion-like mane both bristling in excitement. Herobrine smiled. "Yes. They shall rally, ready for a fight."

:-:-:

As Ant lay in the infirmary with Jordan next to him, Team Crafted met in the meeting room to address the emergency. Hushed conversations rippled across the room as they waited for Sky to officially start the meeting. Most every member excepting the kings whispered speculations to each other. Sky was deep in his own thought, and Ty was flipping through an old book that seemed to have no particular value. "Order, order! Let's get this meeting underway," Sky called, causing everyone(excepting Ty) to stop their activities and sit up in their chairs. "We know the crisis, but how do we address it?" Mitch asked. "Does anyone even know what disease he has?" Jerome asked. "Look at that, Merome acting like we know more than they do," Quentin sneered. "Hey! We have a serious problem, no need for turning on each other when they may know something we don't," Ian barked. "Too late for that," Ty said quietly, and all eyes moved to the brunette, who was still reading his book.

"This book is a nonfiction book on magical diseases and poisons, and I found the page for Ant," he said, heaving his book up for everyone to see. The page was titled 'Quartz Poison', but the rest of the text was too small to read from a distance. "It takes a century for a Midnight Slasher that was raised in the Nether to develop a lethal dose, so whoever decided to give Ant it planned it out carefully. The only cure for it is Amethyst magic. And you know the only person/dragon in the kingdom who had Amethyst magic? Seto. Seto had Amethyst magic." Almost all of Team Crafted lowered their heads as they realized that Ty was right. "What can we do though? Brice took him to... Notch know's where!" Jason exclaimed. "Then we'll just have to find out who does know where he is, because Notch doesn't get involved in things that don't concern his brothers." Ty got up with his book and made for the door. "And who would you think knows where Seto is other than Brice?" Mitch asked, eyebrows raised. Ty turned around. "I don't know! But let's go find them!"

:-:-:

**A/N: Cliffhangers? Not really. They're not too bad this time. Hope you all are enjoying this, because I like making you guys happy. I do love my Mafia. All I have to say is BAIIII!**

* * *

**_A special message for a friend: Does this make you less depressed Zack? I hope so. You are a great friend, don't forget it. Don't let which country we live in determine if we can be friends or not. Now be happier, Kanadian. And it's spelled favorite, not favourite._**


	3. Chapter 3- Are You Sure?

:-:-:

Depressed. If there was one word to describe Seto, it would be depressed. Brice made sure Seto was physically well, but no matter how much he tried, the sorcerer wouldn't do more than emotionlessly peck the Blazon's lips. Now he leaned on the dragon as they lounged on a velvet couch. "You know, I never learned what makes you a sorcerer rather than a wizard," the dragon said, looking down at the sorcerer, who sighed. "I guess I could explain. Wizards require a physical artifact called an artifact to cast magic. Examples would be wands, rings, staffs, that stuff. Sorcerers, however, don't need anything at all. Sure, rings, robes, and scrolls help, but we can make magic out of thin air. I didn't want to give that up because a wizard only gets one artifact. If that artifact is broken, they either need to steal another wizard's artifact, or they can never cast magic again. Another option I could have done, given more time, is a seal. A seal is something any magic user can have. It limits their magic output, and eliminates all input. In other words, I wouldn't be able to absorb any magic or cast powerful spells any more." "... Wow. Are you sure you would be willing to trade that for your friends?" Brice asked. "Would you trade your wings for them?" Seto shot back. "You do have a point, my love."

:-:-:

"What did you say?!" Jordan slammed his fists onto a desk, making Ty and Sky jump. When the demigod turned to them, they shrunk away. His eyes-instead of their normal clear blue- now were swirling white from the pupil, entangling in the blue. "Quartz. We're quite sure," Ty spoke up, and Jordan ran his hands through his hair. "Do you know how many Netherian Midnight Slashers are there that are alive right now? One. And that one dragon is named Eros. No no nonono. Not just Eros. Eros, slayer of Marc Watson. Marc Watson was Notch's son. If you can't make the connection, Eros is extremely powerful," Jordan ranted. "Well... At least we know more about him. Do you know what he looks like in human form so we can look out for him?" Sky asked. "He's a Netherian," Jordan bluntly stated. Ty's eyebrows furrowed while Sky nodded. "Netherians don't have a human form," Jordan and Sky said unanimously, and Ty nodded thoughtfully, flicking the tip of his tail. "So this brings us back to why we're here. Do you want to come with us to find Seto?" the minor king asked. "I don't know Seto well, so I'll stay with Ant for this one. Good luck," Jordan said, his eyes returning to their regular color. "Are you sure?" The high king asked. "Yeah. Now leave me be," Sparklez ordered, waving off the kings.

:-:-:

Ty swung his tail impatiently. "Where's Blue-" "We're here!" Bluejay yelled loudly as he dashed to the group known as Team Crafted. "Took you long enough," Marcy said, flicking his forehead. "Dragons, let's transform," Sky ordered. Moona, Marcy, Jay, and Sky took off their charms, turning into dragons. Jerome, Mitch, and Ty climbed onto their dragon's horns, making sure their bags were securely fastened to them. Jason sat between Sky's wings, holding onto the spines. Ian did the same on Marcy, taking care not to get close to the bladed membranes of her wings or tail. Quentin scaled Bluejay, probably happy he could ride alone with his best friend. "Everyone have everything they need?" Ty asked. "C'mon Ty, let's go!" Marcy exclaimed happily, marching in place. "Are you sure?" Sky asked firmly. "Yeah. Let's go," Quentin confirmed. "Okay. Let's go," Sky accepted before lifting his metallic wings. The other dragons mimicked his actions, and soon they were gliding down from the mountain on a northeastern course.

:-:-:

War cries were deafening. Not even Eros or Herobrine themselves could have expected their army to be so eager to strike on the Overworld, then the Aether. The zombie pigmen squealed and groaned deeply. The Lava Cubes exhaled, making disgusting noises. The blazes wheezed and gasped. The surviving Dusk Crushers roared, and the few Netherian Blazon's screeched. All of the sounds together would normally strike fear into the heart of any creature. Luckily for Eros and Herobrine, they didn't exactly have hearts. '_How can we possibly make them wait until the prince dies? Now they want to fight now_,' Eris hissed mentally. '_We put them to work smithing, guarding, anything productive. Now we have generated free energy_,' Herobrine responded. '_Are you sure_?' Hero brine did not respond, but give a sharp glare Eros' way. The Netherian dragon did not flinch, for he knew Herobrine well, and knew that he would not dare to harm his own dragon so close to a fight. But he was not below it. The last time Herobrine had, Eros had lost the fight because Jade had found the place where Herobrine had ripped out Eros' scales and attacked there. So Eros did not push his rider, even if he knew Herobrine was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: It's a Thursday night. Give Kat an iPad, the Save Rock and Roll album from the Fall out Boy, and insomnia, and you might just get a new chapter if you're lucky.**


	4. Chapter 4- Looking Up

"Where should we stop?" Ty asked his boyfriend as they flew over the grasslands. "Well Brice was headed Northeast, so I think the town of Littleton would be an okay place to stop. Bash told me they didn't mind dragons," Sky said, glancing at the horizon where the town sat at the base of some hills. The sun was setting, casting golden rays over the travelers as they flew through the air.

When the dragons landed outside the city, the riders took off the saddle bags and let the dragons transform into humans. "Let's see if they have a hotel," Ty suggested. The others agreed and walked into the town. The streets were deserted, and the only sound was their own footsteps. The only movement was their own shadows casts from moonlight. "Where is everyone?" Jay asked. Suddenly an arrow shot into the ground in front of them. "What is your purpose here?" A male voice asked from nowhere in particular. "We just want to stay the night then continue traveling," Sky spoke. "... Who are you?" "Sky Reacher Lejon," he responded. "Then I apologize for aiming at your group." The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall man wearing a red hat. "I'm Jordan, or Kootra. My group protects this town of Littleton, made of dragons and humans alike. I heard of your safe haven, but we didn't want to leave the city. Dan!" Another guy came from an alleyway, slightly chubby, wearing a batman shirt. "Yeah Hoardan?" "We have Lejon here. Get the other Creatures." 'Dan' took off an earpiece, and morphed into a black Silverwind. He dashed off down the street, and up a hill. "That was Dan, my dragon. He's a great friend. He's going to get the other six that are in our group. Do you need a place to stay?" Jordan asked. "Just for the night," Ty admitted. "We would be happy to have you. Our house has enough room," he said. We warily agreed and followed him towards the hill Dan had bolted up. "The people of Littleton are quiet, and think night brings monsterous danger. May or may not be due to the fact that our dragons walk around at night sometimes. Even though the Creatures are known as heroes here, the people are easily frightened. We constantly have to fight the monsters around here," Jordan explained. "Wait, monsters?" Jason asked. "Did you think dragons were the only beasts in the world? No there are many kinds of monsters in the world. They survive by eating nightmares. There weren't many a while ago, but ever since the entire world became aware of dragons, you could imagine they have more nightmares. Now monsters are constantly eating, and growing in numbers," he continued.

They found a cobblestone path, and walked on it, and soon a two story house appeared in a valley, with an animal and plant farm to the right and a yard to the left. Seven people stood in front of the house, and turned to look at us. One was Russian, one Latino, one Irish, three more average people, and Dan. "Who is the Lejon?" Asked one of the average people with black hair and a goatee, and a Cookie Monster beanie perched on his head. "Me," Sky said. "Hey. I'm Nova Haxor from the Stjörna family, a Mix. I'm Seamus' destined," he stated. The Irish one stepped beside him. "I'm Seamus. James is my best friend." "I don't know many dragons who go by their third name," Marcy said. "I'm Sly Hound of the Kitsune family! Particularly a Mix, and Aleks is my boyfriend," the Latino said, to which the Russian blushed. "I'm Aleksandr. And he is a giggly fuck," he grunted playfully. "I'm Sp00n Camping of the Equos family, but people call me by my third name, Nick." A black haired guy introduced. "And I'm Steven, but people call me Ze. I'm a Viking, and Nick's destined," another guy said. "I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Danz Newz from the Riddare family. Glad to have you," Dan said. Team Crafted introduced themselves, and the creatures listened intently. "So why are you here?" Jordan asked.

"My brother is poisoned, and we're looking for a friend who could help. They kinda ran in this direction, so we're following them," Sky explained. "Who were they? We might have seen them," Jordan said while motioning them to follow him inside. They stepped I toa living room and sat down around the room, mixing with Creatures. "A Blazon carrying an amethyst sorcerer," Ty described. "I saw a couple like that," Sly commented, and everyone's gaze shifted to him. "Well tell them you Kitsune," Aleks said after a moment of silence. "Oh! Yeah. Nice Blazon, said his name was Brice. He asked me which way the Trehearn mountains were. Gave me a tip and dashed off carrying the sorcerer piggy back style. I have no idea why they were going there, since those mountains are largely deserted," Sly Hound relayed briefly. "Well, we know the mountains pretty well," Ze commented. "And you don't," Sp00n continued. "So maybe..." Nova prompted Jordan, who sighed. "Maybe we should go with you," he said with a bland voice. "Sure. We could use the help," Jason accepted. "Great. We'll leave tomorrow. Is that okay Hoardan?" Seamus asked. "I guess. Dan, could you show them the guest rooms?" Jordan asked. "Sure Koots. Follow me, Team Crafted."

:-:-:

"Time to start some work around here. It's not worth staying a sorcerer if I'm not going to use magic," Seto claimed, walking around a wide space in their cove. "Yes, this'll do well. Brice, do you have that staff I asked for?" he asked. "Yeah, I still don't know why you need it though," the Blazon said, handing Seto the seven foot high wooden pole with an amethyst at the top. "It amplifies my abilities. This ground has magic in it... Watch closely." Seto tentatively stepped around the ground until stopping in the middle of the floor. He took the staff with both hands in front of him, and his hands began to glow purple. He opened his eyes and slammed the foot of the staff into the ground. Around him erupted a small circle of two inch purple flame, which drew a design then another circle. Around that one, it then again until three circles had emerged, rune symbols connecting them. "A rünic circle, for spell making! And on my first try too," the sorcerer exclaimed. He put the foot of the staff in a flame, and it began swirling. It shortened as it swirled, until it was just inches higher than Seto. He lifted the staff, and held it like a spear towards the wall. A purple flame ignited from the amethyst, and when he pushed the staff forward,the flame hurtled towards the wall and exploded on impact, leaving an indigo blast mark. "Yes, this will do well," Seto cheered, dropping the staff to hug his boyfriend. Brice embraced him, and smiled softly, with one thought on his mind. Seto would recover. Seto would recover.

:-:-:

Eros was lying down in a place where no natural Petrichor wanderer could get to him. At the bottom of a lava lake. Above him, the zombie pigmen and ghasts slaved away, making weapons and war supplies when Eros knew it would fail. Oh don't get him wrong, he wanted to invade Petrichor just as much as the next nether mob, but for different reasons. Only a few living things survived in the nether. Out of those, six of them could talk. Eros had seen Petrichor but twice since he was sent here, and had fell in love with the trees, and mountains, and strange colors that didn't exist in his home. Oh how much he wanted to be able to talk with others, and see new structures. But in the nether, every mountain was the same- netherack with a bit of soul sand. And he would never be free, for he was Herobrine's slave. Herobrine has done what no regular rider could have done- have two destined dragons. Yes, Eros was one of them, but the old legend of the ironic Hero duo was true too. Long ago, Herobrine was destined with Heroshine. After Herobrine retreated to the nether, a Blaze came to him with a gift from the war, a prisoner. A mute, Netherian turned Midnight Slasher, crimson red with five white spikes on his back, and many more around his neck like a mane. His tail was smashed from a swift arrowhead shape into a pickaxe like one. He used to have dark brown scales and stunning blue spikes, but those had changed when he was ambushed by the Blazes. Herobrine granted him a deep voice, but demanded a heavy price. The Slasher became Herobrine's slave, and destined. The slasher was renamed Eros. Eros didn't like Herobrine's plans. Eros didn't want to seize control of Petrichor and the Aether. But Eros is smart, and had a plan. And Eros is an unbelievably great actor.

'Eros, round up the dragons, we need them to transport lava,' Herobrine called to him. 'The Dusk Crusher aren't immune to lava, it will kill them,' Eros protested. 'Since when do you care?' Eros swam through the lava lake, up a stream until he came to the dragon base. He leaped out of the magma, startling nearby Netherian Blazons. "Hey, listen up! Herobrine wants you to take lava to the smelters! In your mouth. Get going. "It'll kill us," a Dusk Crusher exclaimed. "Not my problem. If you don't want to burn a hole in your jaw, find another way quickly." The ten Netherian Blazons there filled their mouth with the lava, and took off towards the Nether Fortress. A few Dusk Crushers tried to do the same, but the lava quickly burned through their mouths, leaving them to scream in agony. One Dusk Crusher dug a hole in the netherack and made a bowl of it, using that to transport the lava. The others followed his example. Eros hoped his plan would work.

:-:-:

Sparklez flipped through the pages of Dragons and Other Magical Creatures, made specially by Tsunai, the six century old dragon that lived in Honeywood Castle. It had a section for every dragon, Blazon, Ender, Silverwind, Stonetanks, Diamondblades, furred Mix, mic. Mix, Netherian, Midnight Slashers, and even monsters. Jordan turned to the Midnight Slasher portion, finding only facts calculated by Marciline. He groaned and flipped to Netherian, anger searing off him. He found the Netherian section and looked at each page for the rumored dragons. Oteri the Strong, the Netheruan Stonetank, killed by Sir Lancenstrike. Renkin 'Bad Tooth', killed by Saint Kodon. 'Hell breather' Neserkor, killed by King Tzen. Eros '5', still alive. The last one caught Jordan's eye. "Eros is a dangerous dragon living in the nether. He has Quartz poison stored in his pickaxe like tail. It is rumored that his scales are red from the mass of humans and dragons that he murdered in his life. Should you ever come across him in battle, I advise you to run away, no matter how powerful you think you are. He is still alive today for a reason." Jordan snorted. He had never seen the dragon when he lived in the nether, but he also had never swam in the lava lakes. Jordan was fully capable of swimming in lava just like water, but never did because it was another reminder of his father. Oh how Jordan hated the nether.

**AN:NARNIA DANG IT, IT WAS TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, CALM DOWN.**


	5. Chapter 5- Setbacks

:-:-:

"You fucker!" Aleks yelled to Sly as he swirled through the air on feathery orange wings. The oversized fox with wings giggled soundly and flew upside down again. Aleks lost his grip on the fox's fur and fell downwards, yelping. Nova shot forward and caught him with blue furry paws. The rest of James' body had gray scales, and Seamus was perched on the curling ram horns on the back of his head. "Pick me up you Kitsune!" Aleks ordered, and the fox flipped mid air and snatched him out of the air.

"Knock it off guys," Kootra said from on top of Dan. As Team Crafted and the Creatures flew, Sp00n hopped gracedully around on the mountains as a horse like dragon with antlers as horns. The day was Tuesday, and they wanted to get to Seto's by Wednesday evening. Ze rode him with confidence, silently focusing on finding a good path to find to keep up with the dragons. Of course, Sp00n had wings, but they were tucked up as he bounded around the rocks carefully. "Stop here," Ze ordered, and the dragons hovered in place. "What?" Ty asked. "It's almost night, and this could make a good camp here. Let's not test luck with the monsters. These dragons don't have experience with monsters," Nick agreed. "But if we keep riding through the night, we could make so much progress," Husky protested. "If we keep riding, the demons could kill us all," Seamus corrected. "I take offense," Ty commented, rubbing his wings. "Not you, the monsters. Now land, or we can go back to our city," Dan demanded. Sky grudgingly landed, Marcy, Jay, and Moona following. The creatures followed onto the platform, the dragons lying on their side and their riders sitting against their bellies. Team Crafted looked at them with questioning faces.

"If gets cold up here. If you don't stay close, you freeze," Jordan said. Sky tried laying on his side, and it was surprisingly comfortable. Jason and Ty sat against his underbelly, and the other dragons tried it too. Once everything was situated, they sat in silence. "I still hate you," Aleks reminded Sly, making the Mix flinch. "I'm sorry, Ally, but you gotta admit that was fun." The Kitsune pulled out his free wing and pulled Aleks towards him. Aleks pushed away the wing and walked away. "Aleks, you'll freeze," Seamus called. "I'll take my chances." Sly turned into a human with his fox hoodie and ran towards Aleks. Aleks turned and glared at him, stopping the dragon in his tracks. He whimpered and lay down at the same spot. "I'll take the first watch," Aleks announced, sitting down with his back facing Sly, who whimpered again. Sky and the others in the camp slowly drifted into a light sleep.

:-:-:

Jordan flipped through more pages of another book, desperate to find more about Eros '5'. He stopped on a page and read it's contents. "Eros is a Netherian Midnight Slasher who hails only to Herobrine. With a thirty foot wingspan, he can easily be larger than most dragons. Instead of saliva, he drools lava for unknown reasons. Nobody has seen his human form and lived, but legends say he had blood red eyes and white hair. A prophecy once said that the last of a hero's power would leave when the 5 turns, but if is unknown if this relates to Eros or not." Sparkles let out a frustrated yell and slammed the book shut, accidentally causing his magic to make a tiny explosion that was unable to effect anything. None of these books had anything past the regular kinds of dragons, a few Netherians, and God Dragons. They didn't even mention the seven dimensions. Or did dragons not know of the seven dimensions, only the ones most pronounced; Petrichor, regular Aether, End, and Nether? There were three other dimensions, but Jordan doubted that dragons knew of it.

He grabbed the next book in his pile, and found the page on Eros. "Eros is a formidable dragon, loyal to Herobrine only. He is nicknamed 'Five' because he has five spikes along his back, each with a sharp edge. When he curls up, he can use these spikes as swords to cause mass devastation. His past is unclear to everything we know." Sparklez was about to shout again, but instead sighed and returned to Ant's bed. He should have seen it coming. He should have taken more care for Ant. He should have helped Seto. But if was too late for "should have"s now, and Ant's life lay in the hands of Team Crafted and whoever they got to help them.

:-:-:

"Demons!" A cry pierced the sleep of the travelers, throughout the camp. Kootra was up in a second, looking up and around. A score of red men with blood red wings, bull horns, and arrowhead tails surrounded the summit. Demons leaped into the air from their hiding spots, darting through the sky. Aleks was being carried into the air by two of the beasts, but was clawing at them with fingernails infused with icy magic. Sly whipped his hoodie off and leaped for him in dragon form, but another monster intercepted him. Team crafted began fighting demons with magic, killing as many as they could.

Aleks was carried higher and higher as Sly tried rashly to get to him. When the half demons dropped Aleks, Sly was pushed into the air by the demons. Sly kicked them off and dived towards Aleks, who wrapped his hands around Sly's outstretched forepaw. Half demons ripped at Sly's tail and legs, and he grabbed Aleks' hoodie in his jaws before ripping the monsters to shreds. When they got to the ground, the monsters retreated and Sly set Aleks down. Aleks hurriedly wrapped his arms around Sly's neck, sobbing into his fur. "I- thought you were going to leave me for being such an ass," he chokes out. "If that was the case, I would already be long gone," Sly joked, carrying Aleks to the side of the camp where they lied down. "I'll take the next watch," Seamus volunteered, sitting on Nova's shoulder. The others nodded wearily and dropped back into sleep.

:-:-:

"Hey James, wake up," Seamus said, shaking his friend. The dragon lifted his head and blinked at him. "What? I'm busy sleeping," his voice said in Seamus' head. "Look over there," Seamus said, pointing to the rising sun. Two figures falling towards the ground distance. "... Angels?" James asked. "No, angels are more graceful than that. I think they're fallen," Seamus speculated. "Do you think they'll attack?" "No, if they were going to, they would have while you were asleep. I wonder why they fell." "None of your god damn business, Sea. Leave them be, and let me sleep. Wait, have you been up all night?" "Since Aleks gave up his shift, so... Six hours," Seamus responded.

Nova gasped and flicked Jordan with his blue furred tail. "Seamus has been up all night, you take the shift." "We might as well go now that the sun's up," Kootra said, waking Dan. "But Seamus-" "I'm fine. I can stay awake," Seamus persuaded. They went about the camp, waking the others, Creatures and Team Crafted alike. When the Creatures woke, they were instantly sharp and wary, but relaxed when they saw their friends faces. When Team Crafted woke, however, it was by a tail flicking their feet or a quick shake, and even then, they were groggy and lethargic.

"Seamus come on, we're going." The Irish man blinked in surprise, then tiredly jogged to his dragon before they took flight, excepting Nick and Ze. As they flew, they talked, but Seamus stayed out of the conversation. His vision blurred at the edges, and his head ached horribly. Unconsciousness tugged at him, but he refused trying to concentrate on flying. After about an hour, the tiredness became more powerful, and he finally gave in. His body fell to the left, and he tumbled into the open air. Nova yelled his name before pulling his wings in in hope of catching his friend. Seamus made no movement as his body fell towards a trench between the craggy mountains. Nova was too far away, and Sly pulled him up in hopes of saving at least one of his friends. Nova struggled against his strong paws, staring at the plummeting Irish.

"Seamus!" He called once more as he neared the mountain, suddenly Nick shot over the cliff above him and Ze grabbed Seamus' body. All three began to plummet again, but Nick snapped open leathery wings, and flapped them heavily. Nova laughed and shook out of Sly's grip before swooping above Sp00n. Ze smiled and handed the sleeping blonde to Nova, who held him securely in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6-Conflict and Promises

"Here. You can see the dragon claw marks on the rock, and the path for humans that come up here. This is definitely a home of a dragon," Ze explained, referring to he cave funneled off by a wooden door and plank walls. Sky nodded and Ty placed his amulet on. Once everyone was human again, Sky took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door. "Hold on Kyle!" Brice's voice called. '_Kyle_?' Sky thought. As he answered the door, he was smiling, but that dropped into a scowl. Brice slammed the doorshut and ran off, shouting for Seto. Sky knocked again, and this time Seto answered. "Can I help you?" He asked bitterly. "Uh, yeah, we need help," Ty commented. Seto's face softened, and he stepped back. Once we were all inside, Seto grabbed a twisted, almost braided wooden staff from the wall and leaned on it. It was just taller than him, and he glanced over all of us.

"Well? What do you need? A potion? Scroll? Ingredient?" "Uh no. We need your help healing Ant," Ty explained. "Can't your doctors do that? Did you really have to travel fourty leagues to get me to heal a cut?" "He has Quartz Poisoning," Mitch spoke. Seto stopped, and looked at Brice. "Get the star dust, shade soul, and my backpack. I'll summon some poppy thorns," Seto barked, and walked to an open area. Upon stepping into it, two inch purple flames shot up. "This is a sorcerer's ring. Watch closely," Seto said to his not-so-welcome-guests. He looked around the circles, then on the outer one tapped the design of a leaf. That outer circle turned light blue. He moved to the middle circle, looking at the new options. He tapped the flower design, making that circle turn light blue too. At the third ring, he tapped the poppy flower, and stood in the inner most circle. "**Thoghairm**!" The sorcerer shouted, and the flames were extinguished. Around him lay three poppy flowers. He picked up all three and nodded. Brice came in and gave Seto the backpack. Seto put the poppys in and looked to his door. "It's dark out now. Stay here for the night, it's warm and safe from the monsters. We'll leave in the morning." Seto said, walking with Brice to their bedroom.

:-:-:

"Are you mad?" Eros hissed at Herobrine. "Yes! I am angry, and we shall intercept the group on their way back. Do not question my decision!" Herobrine ordered. The duo were deep under Petrichor, but not in the Nether. No, they were far deeper. Or higher, if you looked at it a certain way. They were in the Inferno. A whole dimension's space between them and the Nether. "There will be the other dragons too! It is impossible to fight all of them and win!" Eros exclaimed. "Further more, I don't think you're capable of killing the-" Eros was cut off by a nether quartz whip striking his cheek. He looked up at Herobrine, who with furious white eyes. "I said it will work. I know it will work. Do not defy me, or I can pull off your scales one by one," Herobrine said. Eros scowled, and lowered his head. "Yes Hero. Of course it will work." Herobrine hummed happily before walking up to Eros and rubbing him under his mane of spikes. Eros shuddered involuntarily, and Herobrine suddenly jabbed a spot under Eros' jaw. Eros tensed up, and fell to the ground, paralyzed. Herobrine hopped onto Eros, and walked onto the ridge of his head. "You see Eros, I have complete control over you. I know just what to do to make you fall. I can make you mute again. Just remember, Herobrine know best." The god lifted Eros' head and put a hand on his neck, muttering the words to take away his voice. Once done, he dropped Eros' head and stepped back. With that, the god left the room.

For several minutes, Eros lay on the ground, unable to move. When he regained movement, he rushed out of the fortress, tripping when his legs buckled. He finally found what he was looking for and hopped into the sea of the hottest lava in existence. Once inside, Eros sighed, letting the oxygen bubbles slowly rise up. He would have to rethink his entire plan. Eros turned in the lava and found the cave in the sea, dug into the side of the fortress. He swam through the underlava tunnel and surfaced at the closed off hole. He sadly put on his one thing that he had that wasn't from the heated worlds, his black headphones. He felt himself shift into a human, becoming reversed in colors. His human self had white hair and red eyes, and wore a black jacket and pants. Eros took a pencil in his hand and began to rework his old plan. He could definitely still make this work.

:-:-:

In the morning when Team Crafted and the Creatures woke up, Seto was outside, ready to travel, even carrying his staff and backpack. "Why so eager?" Ty asked groggily, getting onto Sky who was in dragon form. "Faster I heal him, the faster you all leave me alone," Seto explained. "Let's go!" Brice roared, taking off at a fast pace. Moona had trouble keeping up, but they managed to fly quickly over the mountains with Nick galloping below. Seto's new purple cape flew in the wind behind him as they flew, and he carelessly looked through his backpack. Mitch noticed that even around many dragons and magic users, he wasn't swirling with magic like before. Mitch watched Seto with a wary eye, watching his every movement in case he tried to attack anyone.

Suddenly Seto turned and locked eyes with Mitch. Mitch lurched back and held on tighter to Moona's fur. "Are you afraid of me? Is that why you sent me off?" Seto yelled over the wind. Brice stopped flying, causing the other dragons to pause as well. Seto stood up on Brice and stared at all of them. "If you are afraid of me, then why not just get some other Amethyst Sorcerer to cast the spell? Or maybe you would try to do it yourself? I am done with this! Give me one good reason why I should help you," he ordered. "You have no grudge on Ant," Sky said. "And you owe me for warning you," Ty commented. Seto looked at Brice, talking in their minds to each other.

"We're the ones you're scared of. Even if I come with you, it doesn't change the fact that this spell might not work. I refuse to be forgotten, to be written off as less than worthless. I'll tell you what's going to happen. Herobrine is going to ambush us on the way there. If you can't fend him off while we go heal Ant, I might as well be dead to you guys. I have made myself the one you all fear. I suggest you get over that fear, and give me a good reason."

Mitch stood up on Moona and clenched his fists. "Seto!" A silence settled over everyone, and Seto's brown eyes flickered to Mitch. "I made a mistake! I thought I could save people if they were out of danger. Turned out more people might be in danger now that you were gone. I'm not trying to guilt you into anything here, but people will die for my mistake." Seto thought for a moment and flung his hand to the side. "Then we can go. Let's ride," he said, sitting back down on Brice.

:-:-:

Jordan sat beside Ant's bed on a seat of piled up books that he had read. None of which had mentioned the Seven Dimensions, and he was glad that they didn't. Not everyone should know of them. Knowledge of the Modded Aether and Nether alone was enough to entrust in the public's knowledge.

Ant stirred, and Sparklez was instantly alert. And sat up, panting and looked wildly around. "Ant!" Jordan cried, flinging his arms around him. "Jordan, it hurts," Ant whispered. "Wha- what?" Sparklez asked. "It feels like my body is on fire. It hurts so badly, but I wanted to talk to you," Ant choked out. His body fidgeted constantly, wracked with waves of pain.

"Team Crafted went to get Seto to cure you," Jordan explained. "I don't know if they'll make it in time," Ant admitted. "Ant, do you remember the first survival games?" Jordan asked. Ant smiled, of course he remembered the first, he had won it of course. It was when he first met Sparklez, and when he happened to get really lucky.

The two had gotten in a final battle at the end, and the only reason Ant won was because he had a golden apple and he knocked Sparklez into lava. Of course, the demigod was not hurt by the lava, which confused many people at the time. Eventually, they accepted it as a glitch because he lost anyway. "Yes, I remember it," Ant said. "Then fight as hard as you did then," Sparklez pleaded. "I'll try. I'll try," Ant whispered before falling back onto the bed. In a second, he was asleep again.

:-:-:

"Sir Herobrine, a king from Petrichor wished to speak with you," Ashek, the head of the servants reported. "Send him off or kill him, I have no business with humans," Hero responded. "Sir, he is not human," the the servant said said. Before Hero could respond, the doors swung open.

A gray monster appeared, with no distinct species. He had the horn of a unicorn, the wings of an large bird, the body and hands of a raptor, and the tail of a dragon. Along his spine, designs were etched with electric blue, and the tip of his tail, wings, and horn were sapphire. "I am the king of the monsters, and I have a proposal," he said with a voice that seemed interrupted by static. "I am listening," Herobrine said. "I know of your great power, and offer my monsters to you as a tribute. You may add them to your army, but if am forever devoted to you," the king said. "What is your name, beast?" Herobrine asked. "My name is of no importance, sir," the mutation told. "Well then, King of the monsters, you have a deal. You will serve for my army. Our next objective is to ambush returning dragons on their way to Honeywood forest."


	7. Chapter 7- Round Two

Seto and Brice sped through the Sky, leaving most of the other dragons struggling to keep up. "Seto, slow down," Sky yelled.

"Do you want Ant to die? Well I need to get to him fast, so shut up and fly faster," Seto ordered. Dan flew up to Sky and fell in pace next to him.

"Uh, guys, since we're kind of involved already with all this, we thought we should make sure you guys at least get to AntVemom before we part ways," Jordan explained.

Ty smiled softly, "It is appreciated greatly."

As they flew on, they broke out of the mountains, making the wind stronger now that the rocks didn't break it. Jay was having trouble flying straight, and Nick was left far below. "Seto, let's land. We can run there," Jason suggested. Brice hesitantly folded his wings and dropped like a rock. The others swooped down and landed, but Brice was already there and running off. The dragons hopped over terrain quickly, making fairly good time. Though Seto moved fast in the day, he insisted that they made camp and rested at night. The Creatures found themselves uncomfortable the way they used to sleep as the climate was now warmer. Sky instead showed them how they could have their riders sleep on their wings instead of under them.

By Thursday, they had made it most of the way to the Crystalbank River. As they ran, they noticed that the terrain became like an outcrop, filled with the common boulders protruding from the grass. As they rode through, they fell silent, focusing on traveling fast. Suddenly the ground cracked in various places, letting a harsh red glow seep from it. Soon, netherian creatures and dragons clawed their way from those cracks, making a line barricading the way. The group stopped, unsure of what was happening. As if on cue, a crimson dragon darted into the air, before landing in front of the line. And on top of him? Herobrine.

:-:-:

Eros knew the name of Sky. Eros knew that he was a king. But what he didn't know, was that Sky was his old friend. That this Sky was Sky Reacher Adam Lejon. So when he landed in front of him, he almost took a step back. Herobrine's presence snapped him out of it though. Eros had an act to play. Had he not been muted, he would have roared in their faces. Instead, he barred his teeth. "Travelers. Care to give me your world?" Herobrine asked. Sky snarled and shook his head, and the Ender hybrid riding him barked something at the people behind him.

Suddenly, a Blazon, a fox Mix, and a Silverwind shot from the group and veered off towards Honeywood forest. As soon as the army moved to stop them, another six dragons moved to stop them. '_Attack now_,' Herobrine ordered, and I took to the air and soared at them. Only a midnight slasher, a mix, Moona, and Sky remained, and I spat lava, purposely missing by a good five feet. Herobrine grabbed my spikes and jerked me to the side, making me turn that way. Soon, Sky and Moona were in front of me, their riders fighting the Netherian army.

'_Attack_,' Herobrine ordered, and Eros jerked forward, talons outstretched. He aimed for Sky's chest scales, the strongest plates he had. Eros' claws bounced harmlessly off, and Sky chomped his teeth into Eros' neck. Herobrine abandoned his dragon in favor of fighting Moona while Eros lay-limply in Sky's grasp. '_Damn it Sky, you're ruining this_,' Eros thought before driving his pick like tail into Sky's shoulder. When the pressure loosened, Eros shot out and ran to Herobrine. He head butted Herobrine, sending him grabbing onto his spikes. "What are you doing?" Herobrine yelled. Sky was close behind Eros, and gaining fast now that the Netherian was injured. Eros grabbed Herobrine in his claws and scratched him with them. "Eros! Release me," Herobrine screeched. Eros simply folded his wings and dropped like a rock, starting to spiral as he took a nosedive. Herobrine screeched, and desperately groped Eros' hands as he pushed Herobrine downwards.

A moment before they hit the ground, Herobrine shouted, "**Scaoileadh**," releasing Eros from their link and connection. Eros' scales shimmered from their crimson into black with white spikes, and his eyes turned red, like his human form. Then they hit the ground hard. Herobrine was driven into the earth and injured to say the least. Eros- no, Ethan (for that was his real name) had bounded off the ground and lay sprawled on the floor, a few ribs broken, and magma mixed with blood pooled out of his mouth. But he still smiled, for he was finally free.

:-:-:

The monsters were retreating, but that was the last thing on the Creature's minds. Dan, Jordan, Aleks, and Eddie had returned from guarding Seto to find a tragedy sitting with Bluejay, Husky, James, and Seamus. Nick was curled up on the floor, one wing spread over whatever he was hiding. Jordan jumped off Dan and attempted to lift Nick's wing.

Nick opened one eye and wearily pulled his wing against his body. Underneath, the sight was heartbreaking. Ze had his head propped up on one of Nick's legs while his other leg pulled Ze towards him in a hug. Ze had a bloody slash mark across his unmoving chest, ripping through his iconic red and white creeper design. Nick himself had multiple of these cuts, but at least he was breathing. Nick looked up at his friends. "His death wish was to say sorry and goodbye to you guys. I guess that's kind of mine. His last words were 'for science', the idiot," Nick joked dryly.

Eddie had tears in his brown eyes. "No! Don't say that! You'll be fine," Sly cried out.

"Please let me die in peace with my friends instead of a cold infirmary," Nick pleaded. The Creatures moved to surround him; wherever he looked, he would find a friend. "Ze was a smart kid, and a good friend. I look forward to meeting him again," Nick whispered as his eyesight faded. His equine head fell down onto the grassy ground, and he looked at all of his friends, smiling lightly. "I don't want to play this game any more..." He rasped before he closed his eyes and his chest settled.

Tears were shed, but they simultaneously decided on the burial style. They would do it the original way, the honor filled way they sent off great officers during the first reign of dragons. Cremation. It was well known that after death, dragons lost all flame resistance they once had. At the same time, each dragon and each human(excepting Aleks and Seamus for they didn't have fire magic) set fire to the two bodies. Seconds later, all that was left was Ze'a axe and Nick's horseshoe charm.

:-:-:

Sky was confused to say the least. He had just seen Herobrine's own dragon turn against him. Reguardless, Sky knew the fight was far from over. He dove down at Herobrine's body and tore at him with ruthless claws. Herobrine's blinding white eyes shot open, and he hopped away, screeching.

He hissed and began running into the air as if it were stairs. Sky roared and took off towards the retreating god. Herobrine turned and slammed his fist into the snout of the incoming dragon. Sky shook his head and smacked his tail into Hero's stomach, sending him tumbling through the air until he steadied himself. They clashed again, blow after blow, neither tiring. Somewhere along the fight, Ty and Jason took off, and assaulted Herobrine with rockets and magic.

Suddenly a black dragon with white spikes bit into Herobrine's shoulder, catching him by surprise. By this time, the monsters and mobs were losing, and crawling back to the nether. With a white burst of energy, a bubble spontaneously formed around Herobrine. "Go on ahead guys, we'll take care of him," the Sky shouted. The dragons all ran towards Honeywood, not looking back.

Herobrine cursed and looked back at the Sky, Jason, and Ty. "**Falla till Jorden**," he screamed at them. With that, he was teleported away to- well who-knows-where. Now the enemies were gone, but the Sky stayed in the air. Suddenly, he turned into his human form and the three started falling to the earth below. Ty's wings didn't catch air when he flapped, making them useless. Jason's jet pack didn't work, and he couldn't get the rocket boots working.

"Bash, you get the hybrid," a voice called out of nowhere. Two figures shot out, one green and black while the other red, gray, and black. The tricolored blur moved towards Sky and Jason. He first grabbed Sky under his left arm and Jasom under his right before a feeling prodded inside Sky's mind. It wasn't harmful, but curious and unsure.

Tricolor man spread his... wings(?) ten feet before they hit the ground. Even with the slowed fall, his feet crashed a good six inches into the ground with impact. It didn't hurt Sky's rescuer a bit. The other kid did the same next to him. Sky and Jason's savior set the two on the floor and Ty's laid down Ty. That's when Sky finally got a good look at them. A young boy in a striped lime and evergreen hoodie, blue with purple splattered shirt, and retro 3-D glasses. The older one had shaggy brunette hair, gray rimmed glasses, red & gray plaid jacket, white undershirt, and black jeans.

Grabbing the younger's hand, the elder started walking away. "Wait! Who are you?" Sky asked. The elder stopped and looked back, eyes gleaming and a small smile playing on his face. Sky caught a glimpse of his golden eyes before the glasses hid them as brown again.

"When you lose your wings, find us in the city of Genarus. I'm sure you'll be able to find the suite at the Sky Loft. Until then, do not mention us to your friends," the man said, before turning and running away with his younger companion next to him. Soon they were out of sight, and Sky sighed in wonder. Jason had been knocked out on impact with the ground, but Ty was already on his feet.

Ty stared off at them, his dragon ears turning flat against his head, "Who were they?"

Sky shook his head and tore off his amulet (that had at some point attactched itself) and turned into his dragon. "I don't know, but we should go meet up with the others," Sky said, making a ramp with his wing. Ty fluttered to Sky's neck, and Jason clambered between Sky's wings. With a huff, Sky sprinted towards his kingdom, only hoping everything went well.

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while, but school, and measurement standard tests, and finals, and projects, and blah. Eh. I got like seven more days of school, then I'm off. So expect this book to end around then. Also expect more updates within the next week, okay? Okay.**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm going to do a interview thing next chapter with the characters of TPS, so leave questions for certain characters in the comments. Alive, dead, in a different dimension, anyone really. **

**That's it, mafia. Nothing more to say for now. Tell me how you think Seto's going to help Ant, and what do you think will happen to Ethan? Find out in CHAPTER EIGHT! OOOH SPOOKY NOISES!**

**All I have to say is BAIIII!**


End file.
